Protéjeme de la nieve
by Amidala Granger
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen que hacer el exámen práctico de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Pero, por un accidente ambos se teletransportan a la cima de una montaña. Y encima, empieza a nevar.


Capítulo único

AVISO: este fic contiene SLASH (relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo). Si no te gusta este tipo de historias, ya puedes ir pulsando el botón de atrás. En cambio, si como a mí, te gusta la pareja Harry-Draco (que para quien no se ha dado cuenta todavía, son los protas INDISCUTIBLES de esta historia, y la pareja principal) eres bienvenido. 

Nada es mío. Todo (excepto el trama de la historia) es de la fabulosa, la genial, la mejor, la estupenda... ejem... que se me va la olla... la gran J.K.Rowling. Si todo fuera mío,no tendría que estudiar para los exámenes que tengo, ni debería preocuparme por los impuestos económicos, ni nada por el estilo, ya que viviría estupendamente en una graaaan mansión, con yacuzzi, piscina, una habitación enorme y bien adornada... Bueno, no les aburro más y os paso con la historia (os paso... parece una conversación de teléfono. ¿Está la historia?XD)

**Protéjeme de la nieve**

-¡Vamos, acercaros!- tronó la voz de Hagrid. Los alumnos de 7º de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin dejaron de murmurar entre ellos sobre el examen y se acercaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se había decidido hacer un examen práctico de cada materia a final de trimestre para que así los alumnos no tuvieran que estudiar todo de golpe para los exámenes de Junio. Estos, no sabían si agradecer el tener que repasar menos luego, o fastidiarse porque tenían más exámenes.

o no.

El exámen práctico de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas era el último del 1º trimestre que les quedaba. Consistía en un recorrido por el bosque, donde tenías que seguir las pistas y, junto a tu compañero de trabajo -que obligatoriamente tenía que ser de otra casa-, completar las pruebas. Nadie sabía que se iban a encontrar allá dentro.

- Para empezar vamos a empezar diciendo las parejas. El director las hizo a suertes ayer por la noche, y estos son los resultados: Nott-Finniggan... -leyó de un pergamino. Los mencionados intentaron no poner ninguna expresión que delatara su enfado, pero, a pesar de que su rostro no aparentaba cambio alguno, sus ojos centelleaban odio hacia su compañero y furia por tener que trabajar en equipo- Parkinson-Brown;Bulstrode-Granger;Zabinni-Weasley; Avery-Longbottom; Malfoy... -el profesor tragó saliva al ver a su compañero-...Potter.

Sus rostros, al contrario que el de los demás, se pusieron pálidos, sus ojos eran el reflejo del otro. Ambos reflejaron lo mismo: sorpresa seguido de horror y para finalizar un odio inmenso hacia su compañero. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto en otra ocasión, no pararía de reír. Parecían que el mundo se les había caído encima, que los elementos se habían vuelto en su contra. Y aún más cuando empezaron, inconscientemente, a tomar las reacciones al unísono. En un instante ambos se pellizcaron el brazo derecho para comprobar que no estaban dormidos. Que se iban a levantar de sus camas y iban a ir al Gran Comedor antes de desayunar y empezar con el verdadero examen. Pero no fue así.

Pasado el shock, ambos escucharon las instrucciones. Cada pareja tenía un recorrido diferente. A ellos les tocó el 4º. Entraron lo más separados que pudieron y sin mirarse a la cara para empezar con el examen.

Llevaban un par de minutos caminando pero no encontraban una señal.

- Malfoy, ¿has encontrado algo?

- Mira cara-rajada. Si lo hubiera hecho, estaríamos los dos corr...

-¡Shhh!- le calló Harry.

Una manada de Bowtrackles les acecharon repentinamente. Ambos sacaron sus varitas para noquearlos y que les dejen avanzar.

- ¡Inmovilus!- exclamaron los dos. Consiguieron inmovilizara algunos pero habían demasiados.

-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Harry. Todos chocaron con el impulso contra un árbol. Pero estaban saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¡Inmovilus!- ahora no se movía ninguno.

Ese era el momento para huir. Sin embargo, Malfoy le detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que irnos de esta zona antes de que se libren del hechizo -gruñó Harry de mal humor.

- ¿Crees que si te levanto llegarás a la copa del árbol?

- ¡¿Qué!?

- Mira, ahí esta el 1º pergamino ¿lo ves?- Harry aguzó la vista pero no hizo falta. Lo vio enseguida.

- ¡Es verdad! Pero por ahora no necesito tu ayuda para alcanzarla. -dijo fríamente

- Oh, ¿en serio? -dijo en tono burlón- prueba a trepar el árbol. - Harry lo intentó pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar siempre se escurría y caía de bruces en el suelo. Después de varios intentos en vano, miró a su archi-enemigo.

- Está bien- dijo. Malfoy puso sus dos manos juntas para que Harry se subiera encima y él le fuera levantando. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, una bandada de cuervos pasó rápidamente sobresaltándoles, haciendo que Harry quedara colgado de la rama más cercana en un intento de no caerse. Estiró el brazó hacia arriba y cogió el pequeño pergamino. En el momento que lo tuvo entre sus manos, la rama donde estaba agarrado se partió y él volvió a caer de una forma aún más dolorosa. Ambos se acercaron para leer el pergamino.

_Blanco puro has de buscar_

_si esta prueba quieres pasar_

- ¿Blanco puro?¿Que criatura es así?- preguntó Harry

Malfoy estuvo pensando hasta que calló.

-Los unicornios. Tenemos que ir donde están los unicornios, así encontrar la 2ª parte.

-Oye, ¿Tu estudias o los libros están poseyendo tu cuerpo?- preguntó Harry fastidiado. Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Pero, no era su típica risa sarcástica, sino una sincera que sorprendió a Potter notablemente.

Harry le guió hasta un claro del bosque, donde se supone que vivían los unicornios. Pero algo pisaron, pues en frene a ellos se elevó un libro delgaducho, con las tapas desgastadas y bien amarillento.

Draco, sin saber que era, tomó el libro entre sus manos.

- ¡NO! - exclamó Harry cogiéndole del brazó.

Demasiado tarde. La familiar sensación de tener un gancho en el ombligo le invadió otra vez. El trasladador se metió en un torbellinos de colores púrpuras y plateados. Avanzaron durante tiempo indefinido. Tal vez horas, minutos, unos segundos, pero pudían ser días...no sabían cuando pararían.

Nada más terminar de pensar eso, el torbellino acabó y ambos quedaron plantados en la cima de una montaña a una temperatura bajísima, sin fauna, ni flora, y apenas había oxígeno. Pero peor aún. Había oscurecido, y para colmo, empezó a nevar, consiguiendo que la temperatura bajara considerablemente.

Parecía lluvia congelada. Primero 'chispeaba'. Luego empezó a cobrar intensidad, y por fin el viento ayudó a que se convirtiera en una auténtica tempestad.

- Oh, genial- dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente- las cosas no pueden ir mejor.

- Déjate de sarcasmos y pensemos en una forma de salir de aquí. -le dijo Harry exasperado. Pero vio como Draco temblaba a causa de la baja temperatura. - Malfoy -el aludido le miró- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Tú que crees cara-rajada? Estoy bien.- dijo intentando en vano detener el temblor.

- Sí, claro. Todo lo bien que puede estar una persona que está congelándose ¿no?

Pero no podían estar así. Buscaron un refugio (que resultó ser una pequeña obertura, que parecía una cueva) e intentaron calentarse allá dentro. Por el camino, encontraron algunas ramas a punto de ser sepultadas por la nieve. Harry las cogió y cuando estuvieron dentro, hizo una hoguera para así poder estar más comodos. Pero Draco aun tiritaba. Harry, compadeciéndose de él, se quitó su túnica quedando con una larga -pero fina- camiseta blanca, y unos jeans negros.

Draco le miró con expresión interrogante en su mirada.

- No voy a permitir que te congeles- dijo. Sonrió al ver que estaba dejando de tiritar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me salvas la vida? -preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé. Supongo que desde la muerte de Sirius intento que las personas estén sanas y salvas. No puedo permitir más muertes.

- Lo siento- dijo Draco. Harry le miró.

- ¿Lo siento? Oye...

- Oigo

- ... conozco los efectos de la poción multijugos y si crees, seas quien seas, que me puedes engañar disfrazándote de Malfoy, estás muy equivocado.

- ¿De qué hablas? YO soy Draco Malfoy- dijo el muchacho haciendo pucheros

- Draco Malfoy no dice nunca lo siento

- ¿Y no te alegras de que cambie? Jamás pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre como mortífago. No pienso servir a un chiflado cara de serpiente que debe tener más años que mis abuelos, y para colmo se cree poderoso. ¡A chavo la tontería! -dijo. Pero, estaba cansado y en seguida se quedó dormido. Antes de escuchar la contestación de Harry. Antes de nada.

La noche pasaba y Harry era ahora el que tiritaba de frío. Tenía que hacer guardia hasta que Draco despertara.No podía dejarlo indefenso, a merced de la nieve. Ya no pensaba. Se puso encima de Malfoy para que el poco calor que le quedaba en su cuerpo pasara a él. Pero no se quedó dormido. Se pinchaba adrede con una ramita que había en el suelo, para poder mantenerse despierto toda la noche y velar por el sueño de Draco.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry notó como Draco despertaba e inmediatamente se apartó de encima. Malfoy abrió los ojos para ver el penoso estado de su compañero. Tenía la piel helada al tacto, los ojos estaban cansados. Las palmas de las manos parecían que estuvieran en carne viva y unas feas ojeras adornaban su cara. Por primera vez en sus 17 años, Draco se preocupó por su estado.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunt

- Sí -contestó con un hilo de voz. - y además he encontrado la forma de volver. El trasladador estará activo a la misma hora para llevarnos de regreso. Así que habrá que estar junto a él.

- De acuerdo- ambos permanecieron tocando el trasladador, y al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, volvieron a sentir la familiar sensación del gancho y como eran transportados al bosque. Ambos retomaron su camino hasta volver. No había nadie. Bueno, salvo Pansy y Blaise que al ver salir a Draco del bosque (no le hicieron caso al pobre Harry) corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Estabamos preocupados

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Estás herido?

Draco no les hacía caso. Lo primero era Harry que parecía que se iba a caer. Lanzó una mirada de 'dejarme solo o...' a sus plastas compañeros y se dirigió hacia Harry justo a tiempo para cogerle antes de que callera al suelo. Le montó a caballito mientras este estaba incosciente y lo llevó a la enfermería. Ignorando a los alumnos que al verlos murmuraban o de alegría o de frustración. En breves minutos llegó agotado y llamó a la señora Pomfrey para que atendiera a Harry. Esta le hechó de la enfermería para poder hacerle una revisión a su ex-archienemigo.

Malfoy, sin saber porqué, se preocupó por lo que le pudiera pasar a Harry. Se intentaba repetir constantemente que era porque le había salvado la vida e iba a devolverle el favor pero en su interior sabía que no era solo por eso.

Desde el curso pasado empezó a sentir sensaciones raras por Harry. Empezaba a estar más atento a lo que hacía, como comía, su forma al comportarse con sus compañeros, y sobre todo, la forma en la que se iba distanciando de los demás. Cuando la muerte de Black llegó a sus oídos supo el porque del estado de depresión de su enemigo. Sus ojos esmeralda, antaño brillantes y alegres, ahora estaban apagados, casi negros, y parecía un pozo sin fondo lleno de tristeza, pesar, dolor, sufrimiento... Un sinfín de sentimientos negativos. Ya no hablaba tanto. Su rendimiento en clase había aumentando sorprendentemente hasta alcanzar a Granger y superarla. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando. Cualquiera pensaría que era para prepararse para los EXTASIS pero Draco sabía muy bien que era un intento (que aparentemente funcionaba ya que no dejaba de hacerlo) de apartar el sufrimiento de ver al mejor amigo de su padre asesinado por una mortífaga.

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y la señora Pomfrey le dijo que podía pasar. Dentro, le pareció que no estaba Harry. En su opinión, era la criatura más bella del mundo la que estaba dormida en la camilla de la enfermería.

- Se ve mil veces mejor sin gafas- pensó Draco.

Las manos volvían a estar normales gracias a un sencillo hechizo de la enfemera, y en le había dado una poción para que las ojeras desaparecieran.

- ¿Seguro que su madre era Lily Evans? Porque para mí que fue Afrodita- se dijo para sí. Se acercó a la camilla de Harry y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Esperaría pacientemente a que despertase y le diría cuanto le quería. A pesar de que no iba a ser correspondido el sentimiento. A pesar de que después Harry no le miraría a la cara. A pesar de que luego... todo sería diferente. Nada volvería a ser como antes.

La señora Pomfrey abandonó la estancia para dejarlos solos. Tenía bastante claro que Potter estaba apunto de despertar.

Y ocurrió. En breves minutos, Harry abrió los ojos para ver a Draco mirándole preocupado, expresión que cambió al ver que despertaba por una de inmensa felicidad.

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? -cuestionó nervioso.

- Simplemente haciéndote compañía, aguardando a que despertaras. -contestó el Slytherin.

- Pero...

- Shhh... -le calló poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Harry. Ambos experimentaron el estremecimiento que pasó por sus cuerpos ante el contacto- tengo que decirte algo-los apartó. Harry le escuchaba confundido- Verás, desde 6º no he dejado de observarte, ver como actuábas, y a la vez como te ibas distanciando poco a poco de tus amistades. El estudiar mucho se debe a que quieres apartar de tu mente el sufrimiento de haber perdido a un ser muy querido para tí. Te observé, y sigo observandote. Al principio intenté negarlo. Pensando que eran mis hormonas traicioneras pero no era así. Me he enamorado de tí, Harry.

Harry no pudo responder. El shock fue grande. Pero sus ojos se volvieron de repente brillantes y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Draco no lo veía ya que había bajado su cabeza azorado y bastante sonrojado. Harry le tomó de la barbilla haciendo que le mirara y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

Al separarse, se miraron con amor en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -preguntó Draco

- ¿Necesitas que te conteste?

- mm... ¿sí?

- Me encantaría- dijo. Acto seguido se volvieron a besar en un beso apasionado.

Ya estaba claro porqué se habían salvado mutuamente.

Nota de Amidala Granger: ¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó bien mi primer fan fic? Envien rewiews ¿chiii???Anda sean buenecitos, no les cuesta nada. El botoncito está abajo a la izquierda


End file.
